The present invention relates to a cable channel for use in modular office systems, that permits cabling for communications, data and the like, primarily, to be merely laid in place without the need for threading the cable through ports or openings in upright supports for the modular components.
A number of modular systems have been designed for use in offices, which provide private work stations, separated by partitions, which are supported by spaced upright members. Communication cabling in such modular work stations generally has to be threaded through openings in the uprights. In some instances, cables also must be threaded through apertures or openings in a protective channel.
Office panels provided with a top lay in cable passageway, near the upper edge of the panels, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,007. The cable channels are up out of reach and do not form a convenient location for mounting communication outlets or jacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,333 shows a cable, such as an information bus or power supply, that can be positioned through notches in upright supports for cabinets, with a bolt on cover over the notch. This is generally for providing ingress to and egress from a cabinet wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,890 discloses a frame work to which decorative covers are secured, and it is designed so that communication cables can be installed in the framework and supported on clips to pass around the upright supports.